Kissed By My Angel
by Kissed By My Angel
Summary: Nora is in alot of trouble. Her once wonderful boyfriend is turning out not to be so wonderful. In fact he's starting to become a little abusive. He's also in a gang, so when she breaks up with him, his gang goes after her. Only her angel can save her...


**Warning:** **STRONG language, adult situations and other mindless activities...Enjoy (:**

**~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~**

**Nora POV**

"Pass me the pipe, will you babe?"

The voice awoke me with a start, causing the vodka bottle in my hand to fall out and land with a -crash- on the floor. Glass shards spilled everywhere. Oh well, at least it was empty, I reminded myself. I looked around at my surroundings and found I was in my boyfriend Antonio's room. I was sitting up in his bed, his sheets ruffled and turned about. Had I passed out? Yeah, probably. The slight headache I had added to that. I looked up at my boyfriend (He liked it when I called him Tony) who was hovering above me.

"Babe, you alright? Did you pass out on my bed?"

Well, at least he asked if I was alright, although it was kinda obvious I passed out. I smiled at him, his mexican accent always made me tingle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where have you been?"

He smirked and ran his hands through his slicked-back-wet-with-gel hair. He had a guilty look on his face and I wondered what he had been up to.

"I went over to Jordan's to play X-box.I got in another fight with his brother though."

He pulled at his white tank top and I noticed it had some blood stains on it. He silver chain necklace hung from his neck and his baggy black cargo pants also had a stain on them. His white Jay's were still unharmed though, good thing too because those are his pride and joys. I raised my eyebrow at him and I could tell he was about to defend himself.

"Hey Angel, you should be proud of me though girl. I won for ya."

He gave me that cocky smile of his. I stared at him in disbelief. Inside I was raging.

"You mean you left me here?"

I could already guess what he was going to say next. Probably something along the lines of, "Oh I just thought you were sleeping" or "I was way too high to know what I was doing." Sure enough...

"Babe, I honestly thought you were sleeping. There"s no way I would've left you here alone passed out drunk."

"And you just happen not to notice the empty vodka bottle in my hand? Wow."

I knew this little dispute of ours would be over soon, but still its almost like he always finds ways to make me question our relationship. We've been dating for three months now, and I've began to take notice of some small signals of abuse. It was nothing big, no need for red flags or anything yet. I just rememeber him saying "I love you" only after the first week we started dating. Not only that, but sometimes he would grab my hand or wrist sharply if I aggitated him. But I've decided not to do anything about it yet until something really serious does happen.

"Whatever, it's over with now. Just hand me my pipe and we'll load a bowl and forget everything, okay?"

"I guess."

It's just sometimes, things can't just be completly forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

I get home from Tony's house at around 11:30, he dropped me off at my apartment with his brand new white Mustang which he won from a poker game. My dad was already asleep so I decided to make dinner for one. I settled on making a couple of eggs (Who doesn't like eggs at almost midnight?) Rght after I turned the stove on I immediantly felt a sharp pain in my head. I slunk to the kitchen floor and just layed there, grabbing my forehead and wishing for the pain to go away.

I really hate hangovers.

Ecspecially when I have school tomorrow. Ugh, I can't ever win. But at least I have Tony. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to find my dad cautiously standing a couple feet away from me, a baseball bat in hand. I started to giggle and when he saw it was only me he began to laugh too. He put it down and leaned down to me.

"Why did you come home so late? Were you with Tony?"

"Yeah dad, you already knew that."

"Oh okay Angel, just makin sure. And why are you on the floor holding your head. You look ridiclous you know."

I chucked. "I know, I jusy have a bad hangover is all."

My dad nodded and went to retreive some Advil from the bathroom cabinet. I loved how he was cool with everything bad I did, he really was the best. I thanked him and popped a couple pills. He kissed me on my forehead and went back to bed. I finished making my eggs, then went to bed at last.

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hah, and I thought I had a bad hangover yesterday! It was worse today, a huge pounding in my head as soon as I woke up. I climbed out of bed and popped a few more pills, not to mention a few vy-vans I kept hidden from underneath my bed. I swear, I'm not a druggie, I just well...do alot of drugs. Which Tony happened to introduce me all to. Well, not really but he was a dealer so since I was his girl I usually got free access to his stash, an advantage for me (hehe).

I threw on some black skinny jeans and a white tank top underneath a tight red off-the shoulder shirt. To top of the outfit, I wore my brand new white kicks that Tony bought me. I sometimes feel a little left out, I mean Tony of course hangs out with the "mexicano" crowd and since I'm white it can be awkward at times. But his friends accept me so that I'm at least thankful for.

I'm not sure if I like Tony being in a gang. I, for one, don't think it'll do him any good, but whatever. His gang is called "La Familia Latina" And he stupidly has those ititials tattooed on his arm. But whatever. I'm not really a member of his gang, but I do hang out with the members and Tony, of course.

I put on some eyeliner on top and bottom (Tony says I look like a badass with it on) and some mascera. I brush my teeth, straighten my hair and head out my apartment door, calling out a bye to my dad, who works the night shift at a musuem downtown, so he's home during the daytime.

Tony is here earlier than usual to pick me up.

I notice he had a pissed expression on, and I felt bad for the poor bastard who made him mad. But suddenly fear formed in my stomach. Could Tony be mad at _me_?

I opened the passenger door and sat down. He sped off as soon as I shut the door, then after an awkward silence I asked him what was wrong.

"I gotta talk to you about something, Angel."

Uh-oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

**So what do you think of it so far? It's short right now, but trust me, It'll get longer and the angel will most definitly be introduced in the next chapter (: Can her angel save her from the danger thats coming her way? Guess you'll have to comment and rate to find out :P I'm so mean, I know. All I ask for is say 5 rates and a couple comments? That's not too much to ask for (:**

**OH and yes her name is "Angel" Its her nickname and whatpeople call her but her name is Nora. You'll see in the enxt chapter if you didn' read this lol. :P**

**~angel~**


End file.
